Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat forms utilized in amusement rides. More particularly, the invention relates to seat forms optimized to securely receive riders of varying sizes.
Related Art
Amusement rides, such as roller coasters and the like, have been enjoyed by enthusiasts for many years. As technology and consumer appetite for more aggressive rides have progressed, modern amusement rides are highly engineered experiences that subject riders to considerable speeds and forces. Such increases have driven the need for increasingly robust restraint systems that secure riders within a seat. Restraint systems serve two purposes: they prevent riders from accidentally moving from the position in which they are intended to ride, and they prevent careless or reckless riders from intentionally circumventing the safety restraint.
Restraint systems typically include two primary components: a seat belt, lap or chest bar, etc., that engages the rider to restrain the rider in a seat, and the seat itself. As conventional lap bars or belts have been used for some time to secure riders within a particular ride seat, they have been adapted through the years to account for varying ride experiences, ride car designs, etc. For example, lap bars or belts have been provided with some degree of adjustability to account for varying rider size: they can be lowered to a lesser degree for larger people, and lowered to a greater degree for smaller people. Similarly, seat belts can be tightened more for smaller riders and less for larger riders.